roleplay_forumfandomcom-20200214-history
Tau Tone
Tau Tone is a major character in the Kingdom of Mischeif series, and a semi-minor character in the Lost Kingdom series. He is the husband of''' Kassi Tone (née Umazaki-Wolf), the step-father to Lillian Straigh-Tone', the father of '''Victoria, T.J, and Ulysses Tone,' the younger brother of Ruth Umazaki-Wolf (née Tone) and Chance Tone, the brother-in-law of''' Naruto Umazaki-Wolf,' and the uncle of' James Umazaki-Wolf'''. He is a prince in both series. Background Tau was the last-born child of (insert queen) and (insert king), thus making him a prince. At first, Tau was jealous of Ruth for having rights to the throne, and he still somewhat is, but he has learned to get over it. As a young boy, he accidentally crossed over onto Demon territory, where he first met Braken, Naruto, and Kassi. Of course, Tau was cowardly back than, and got scared, but luckily his older siblings saved him. Kingdom of Mischeif 1-19 In the first KOM roleplay, Tau was portrayed to be lazy and sleepy, often sleeping as major events happened. He soon got a royal guard,Kassi, along with his sister. In the fifth Kingdog of Mischeif roleplay, Ruth's royal guard Naruto ends up asking her to marry him, and ofcourse she says yes. Tau, having to have gotten extremely close to Kassi at the time, wasn't happy with this, but kept it to himself. Around the 8-9th Kingdom of Roleplay Miscief roleplay, Tau began to be more active and happy, but still kept his foolish and clumbsy behavior. He made good friends with another royal guard, Athena, her sister, Willow, and healers Lilac and Jayden. This was when rumors began to spectate that he was being romantic with Kassi, which were untrue at the time. However, Tau did begin to have feelings for his royal guard, even though they were in-laws at the time. In the 11th Kingdom of Mischeif rp, Tau finally got on one knee and popped the question to Kassi, who said yes. Naruto, not liking the engagement, began to scare Tau into not marrying Kassi, and it nearly worked. After a while, Darkness had stabbed Ruth in the back, and nearly killed her, but thanks to the work of the medics, she was able to survive her wounds. In the 14th Kingdom of Mischief roleplay, Tau and Kassi had their wedding atlast. They didn't have a wedding night. The 15th Kingdom of Mischeif chapter, Kassi met two oldtime enemies, Toni and Lorrie. Toni brutally tortured her and even raped her, but Tau and Naruto came to save her. A few days later, Tau learned that Kassi was now pregnant with Toni's child, which devastated him. By the 17th Kingdom of Mischief chapter, Tau became a 'father' to a small, premature baby girl, who Kassi named Lillian. At the same time, Ruth had been brutally stabbed by Darkness, and ended up dying as a result. Once Tau found out, he went into a depressed state. Th 18th and 19th chapters were somewhat unknown. Lost Kingdom 1-17 In the first Lost Kingdom chapter, 7 years after Lost Kingdom,he visits the castle his friends were residing in. He brought his now 6 1/2 year old stepdaughter, Lillian, and his wife, Kassi, who was now pregnant with his twins. He was unexperienced when his twins, Ulysses and Victoria, were born so he left Kassi to tend to them. The 8th Lost Kingdom Chapter, Ruth came back to life after being 'dead' for 10 years. She had been captured by Darkness for an unknown reason. She had also given birth to a son named James, who luckily did belong to Naruto. Around the 12-13th Lost Kingdom chapter, Kassi became pregnant with their fourth child. Still unexperienced with kids, Tau didn't know what to do. Once the child, a boy, was born, they decided to name him Tau, Jr., or T.J for short. They decided to stop having children after him. The next chapters, were lost. Spinoffs Angel's War In Angel's War, Tau was a soldier for the army attacking Ruth's Kingdom, years after he had left. He had grown to be muscular for the war. However, he was still a coward, as he couldn't even attack Naruto, the king at the time. By the third thread, he had reunited with his wife, his stepdaughter, and his son, T.J. He also became a grandfather by the fourth thread. Description A Young Baby As a baby, Tau was small and pudgy. He had pale skin, and large blue eyes. His hair was a dark brown at the time. A Young Boy Tau was very tall for his age, and very skinny. His father thought he was malnourished at one point. He kept his pale skin and blue eyes, but his hair was darkening to black. Young Teenager-KOM As a young teenager, Tau was beginning to mature, his childish features diminishing for him to look like a young man. He was still tall and skinny. As KOM rolled into his life, he grew a little more muscular, but still skinny. His hair was fully black and his eyes were still blue. Almost at The End of KOM- Before LK At the end of KOM, Tau had become a tad more mature and muscular. Because of his depressed state after Ruth died, he had a small stubble. And sometime before LK, Tau had gotten Kassi pregnant with twins. still wip Category:Original Characters Category:Mythical Creatures